MSN WARS
by Elle Mariet
Summary: CRACKF!C: Inuyasha, a strong, determined Hanyou, battles his enemies on a daily basis - but what about on MSN? Is there really a difference?


Second chapter? Yep yep yep. When i first wrote it I didnt want to write another chapter, but some friends bugged the hell out of me until I said yes. So here it is, **Chapter 2. MSN WARS.**

1 Week later.

Kagome sat at her desk staring at the black screen on her computer. Did she dare to turn it on? Goose bumps crept onto her arms. Maybe they wouldnt be online... Maybe they would! Kagome jumped in her chair just thinking about it.

_Is.. Is it possible they'll be online? _She asked herself. But she wouldnt get an answer.

She pushed the button and watched as the screen lit up. Her msn box popped up unsigned in. She slowly typed in her email, then password. A second later she was online. She scrolled down her online contacts, heart racing.

Nope, they werent online. sigh of relief

A box appeared on the corner of the screen making her gasp. But it was only Hojo.

Hojo. Says:

Hey Kagome :)

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

Hi Hojo. What's new?

She chatted to Hojo for a while, and let her guard down. Sure enough Inuyasha signed in.Only, he changed his name.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

Hi. ... (L)?

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ONLINE?

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

Talking to you. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ONLINE?

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

Talking to Hojo.

Opps, shouldnt have said that. Good job Kagome.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Has just signed in.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Has added DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! To the conversation.

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

Hey!

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

Oh no.. not again...

LADY'S MAN. Has just signed in.

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Has added LADY'S MAN. To the conversation.

LADY'S MAN. Says:

Hello All!

Foxy. Has just signed in.

LADY'S MAN. Has added Foxy. To the conversation.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

ALL OF YOU GO AWAY! KAGOME AND I ARE IN A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!

Foxy. Says:

Not any more.

Just then, the rest of the gang signed in. They were all added and that's when things turned ugly. And I'm not just talking about Kikyou. XD

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Says:

(8)Who let the dogs out?(8)

Fluffy. Says:

Shut up you idiot.

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Says:

MAKE ME YOU FLUFF BALL.

Fluffy. Says:

That's it. (pulls out a watergun) Prepare to die mutt.

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Says:

wtf...?

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

This is REALLY pathetic.

Kikyou. Says:

Just like you.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

OH THATS IT, YOUR GOING DOWN YOU DEAD WITCH!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

Miroku change your name.

LADY'S MAN. Says:

No.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

YES! YOU PERVERTED MONK!

LADY'S MAN. Says:

Fine...

SANGO'S MAN. Says:

Better?

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE. Says:

NO! CHANGE IT! DAMNIT MIROKU!

Foxy. Says:

o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;

SOUL SISTA. Says:

Shippo, you'r name makes me quiver in delightful thoughts.

Foxy. Says:

WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kirara. Says:

KHMSDKOGMTGMRSHAKH/ dkmgodkhmskaoh. fsafsoigmsfiojhnaehjnmfdhefshsgDJEAGHFJWRSGJGJSD.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

(SMASHES KIKYOU ON THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN!)

Kikyou. Says:

(SHOOTS KAGOME WITH A HARPOON GUN) muahahaha!

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

(PULLS OUT A CHAINSAW)

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Says:

o.o; i'm gonna go now.

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Has left the conversation.

Ayame. I Love Kouga. Has added Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) To the conversation.

Ayame. I Love Kouga. Says:

WHY KOUGA? ARE YOU MEETING UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE?

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Says:

No you fool. And CHANGE YOUR Fxxxxxx NAME! THE ONLY WOMAN FOR ME IS KAGOME!

Ayame. I Love Kouga. Has changed her name.

Ayame. Fxxx YOU KOUGA. Says:

Better?

Kouga. (8)who let the dogs out(8) Says:

Good god.

Fluffy. Says:

I am the ruler of the world.

Windy Says:

teehee

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

... what... the...

DEMON SLATER 4 LIFE! Says:

What?

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

KOUGA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU Sxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayame. Fxxx YOU KOUGA. Says:

Yes, yes it was. He really hurt me.

Kouga, (8)who let the dogs out?(8) Has changed his name.

Kouga.. I AM ATTRACTED TO LITTLE PUPPIES!

I'm sorry Ayame. I Love you.

Ayame. Fxxx YOU KOUGA. Says:

O.O REALLY:):):):):):)

Kouga.. I AM ATTRACTED TO LITTLE PUPPIES! Says:

No. :)

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

... Wtf?? Who the hell is this?

Kouga.. I AM ATTRACTED TO LITTLE PUPPIES! Says:

Naraku baby.

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

IM NOT YOUR BABY!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

NARAKU! (KILLS)

Kouga.. I AM ATTRACTED TO LITTLE PUPPIES! Says:

I'm still alive you ass.

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

You still there Sango?

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

Ya.

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

hehehehehe.

Foxy. Says:

T.T HELP ME!

Kikyou. Has changed her name.

Miss Death. Says:

Why?

Foxy. Says:

Kanna's trying to break in and get me!

Kagome Higurashi. Says:

I thought she was online..

Miss Death. Says:

Her status is away you fxxxxxx idiot.

Kagome Higurashi. Has changed her name.

Kikyou HATER. Says:

YOUR SO RETARDED KIKYOU! I HATE YOU!

Miss Death. Says:

Eat me.

Fluffy. Says:

I EAT EGGS FOR BREAKFAST.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

Loser.

Fluffy. Says:

I EAT LOSERS FOR BREAKFAST.

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

Moron..

Fluffy. Says:

I EAT MORONS FOR BREAKFAST.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

Your a retard

Fluffy. Says:

I EAT RETARDS FOR BREAKFAST!

SANGO'S MAN. Says:

Your a FREAK SESSHOMARU.

Fluffy. Says:

I EAT FREAKS FOR BREAKFAST!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

...your an asshole..

Fluffy. Says:

I EAT ASSHOLES FOR BREAKFAST!

Windy. Says:

EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyou HATER! Says:

OMG! SESSHOMARU THATS GROSS!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

Lmfao!!!!!!!! (high fives Miroku)

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

ROTF (high fives back)

Ayame. Fxxx YOU KOUGA! Has changed her name.

Ayame. Says:

EW! omg thats sick!!!!!

Miss Death. Says:

Nasty dude..

Windy. Says:

your not cool. You can't say dude.

Miss Death. Says:

And your cool?

Windy. Says:

Cooler then you.

Fluffy. Says:

NO NO I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT! INUYASHA! MONK! YOU 2 SET ME UP!

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

lmaoooo!!!!!

Foxy. Says:

AHH! SHES IN! GJSZFDGMK

Foxy. Says:

HELP!

Foxy. Says:

fkzhgmfkjmdfknjzdmkhjmdfikmdfnkmfhkxmhkgmkesy45768jgn

Foxy. Has left the conversation.

Kikyou HATER! Says:

this is soo messed up.

Miss Death. Says:

Like your face.

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

At least HER face is REAL and not CLAY!

Miss Death. Says:

Stay out of this demon slayer.

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

Yes i am a demon slayer and ima slay you!

Miss Death. Says:

I'm not a demon.

Kikyou HATER! Says:

Well your about as ugly as one.

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN KAGOME!

Fluffy. Says:

I AM NOT UGLY! I'M DOWNRIGHT SEXY.

Windy. Says:

I agree. and i'm very pretty.

Ayame. Says:

YEAH KAGOME!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

KAGOME I AM SO MAD AT YOU!

Fluffy. Says:

ME2!

Kikyou HATER! Says:

SHUT UP! STOP SCREAMING AT ME!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

YOU SHUT UP!

Kikyou HATER! Says:

don't talk to me like this!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

I JUST DID!

Kikyou HATER! Says:

... why you... SAY SORRY!

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

.. i know where this is heading..

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

yep...

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

NEVER!

Kikyou HATER! Says:

SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Says:

rklhsmdofdkhm f

ag fjh

ghdstutj

gjnfgjydfhk//////f

Tetsusiaga Ruler. Has left the conversation.

Fluffy. Says:

He's dead... YIPPEE!

Kikyou HATER! Says:

Sango wanna hang?

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

sure.

SANGO'S MAN! Says:

me too?

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Says:

yeah sure,

Kikyou HATER! Has left the conversation.

DEMON SLAYER 4 LIFE! Has left the conversation.

SANGO'S MAN! Has left the conversation.

Ayame. Has left the conversation.

Fluffy. Has left the conversation.

Windy. Has left the conversation.

Miss Death. Has left the conversation.

Kirara. Says:

dffhhfgfjdtjhfgjk ?

A/N: Wheew! that took a lot of typing. X.X my hands are dead now. It's not as good as the first one but my friends that were also typing were laughing lol, reviews:)


End file.
